The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to retention of fasteners for securing guide vanes internal to gas turbine engines.
Some gas turbine engines may include stator assemblies having guide vanes to direct the airflow to compressor or turbine airfoils. The guide vanes are typically attached to an inner air seal carrier through various fasteners, such as for example self-locking nuts and bolts. The self-locking feature of the fasteners serves as a primary source of retention but secondary sources of retention may be incorporated for added security, such as, for example, lock wire and silicone rubber. Utilizing lock wire to secure the self-locking nut to the bolt as a secondary source of retention creates an additional source of drag in the system due to the lock wire being in the airflow path. Utilizing silicone rubber to secure the self-locking nut to the bolt as a secondary source of retention is a low drag alternative to lock wire, however the rubber may erode over time and create an additional source drag.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fastener retaining mechanism that does not create an additional source of drag.